


More Than a Halftime Show

by MarillaCourtney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Championships, Color Guard, F/M, Guard equals gliter everywhere, M/M, Music Program, POV Third Person Limited, Steve is Drum Major, budget cuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarillaCourtney/pseuds/MarillaCourtney
Summary: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and the rest of the gang are all on the Shield High Marching Band. With the summer approaching the band is itching to get to work for the upcoming fall season. When Superintendent Thaddeus Ross threatens to shut down not just the marching band but the entire music program they are given a choice. Win State Championships or lose the music program. In a story about loyalty, friendship, glitter, hard work, and a whole new meaning to loving a man in uniform, find out what performing really means to this group and what they will do to defend it.Or the low key cliché Avengers High School AU.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I hope you enjoy this story because it's been in my head for some time now lol. I also want to specify that I do not own any of these character. 
> 
> Also some things may not be entirely accurate for the sake of story telling, but I will try to stay true to the marching band experience.  
> Definitions for Band lingo in this chapter.  
> Band Camp- time taken before the season to learn the show that the band will be performing that season.
> 
> Color Guard- Provides visual accompaniment to go with the music. The members of the guard typically dance or perform tricks with things such as flags, color guard sabers, or color guard rifles.
> 
> Drill- drill tells a marcher where they will be and when throughout the show.
> 
> Drum Major- Leadership role in the band. Typically directs and conducts the band. The Drum Majors duties sometimes varies based on the style of marching band. 
> 
> Pit- The pit is an ensemble of stationary instruments ( xylophones, marimba, chimes, guitars, etc.)
> 
> Drumline- The section of the marching band that is made up of drums and sometimes symbols.

Steve’s POV

“Beep, Beep, Beep”, _Urgh_ There goes the bane of his existence also known as the alarm clock. _Why do school days start so early? If teachers don’t want us to fall asleep in class, then maybe they shouldn’t wake us up at the crack of dawn_ , he thought to himself. Then again Steve wasn’t as much of a morning person as people believed. In all actuality he just pushed through it for the greater good with a remarkable mixture of determination and stubbornness. “At least it’s the last week of school” he said as he lifted himself from the bed with the grace of a newly born giraffe. _Well at least I know color guard isn’t my true calling._ With that thought Steve went on with his morning.

Once Steve was finished with his locker, he was immediately flanked by two of his best friends Sam and Bucky. “Sup Stevie, Hey Punk”, they say respectively. “Hey jerk, and what did I say about calling me Stevie Sam.” Ever since they heard a certain genius calling him that nickname it's been an ongoing joke between the three. “Aww you’re such a spoil sport. Anyways, who else is glad that finales are official over and there is exactly only five days of school left” said Sam. “I know I am! I got a free schedule up until football starts” replied Bucky as they made their way to class. Steve rolled his eyes, “You guys are lucky. The marching band has weekly practice all the way leading up to band camp”.

They made their way into the class and sat at their desk. Unfortunately, it was Mr. Pym’s physics class, a subject Steve hated with a burning passion. Bucky turned in his direction and remarked, “Well you're beyond strong enough to join the Football team now, so maybe you should make the switch.” Steve thought it over briefly although he already knew his answer, “Nah, the band means something to me, and I don’t think I want to give it up.” His friends just shrugged and went to open their books. Bucky wasn’t wrong though. Not too long-ago Steve lacked in height and muscles but had an abundance of heart. However, that wasn’t enough to get him on the football team with the rest of his friends. Soon he will realize it was a good start to getting him on the field. Just in a completely different way than Steve would have thought.

**About 3 years ago (Freshman Year)**

It was only the first day of his high school career and Steve was already hanging on to his last nerve. Why they wanted to make Shield High the equivalent to the universe's most complicated labyrinth, the word may never know. Not only was searching for classes like searching for the lost treasure of Blackbeard, but in addition to that Steve’s small stature added another level of difficulty when navigating through the rough seas of his fellow students. His next class was concert band which was the only class he was actually excited for aside from history.

Despite the challenges it took to get there Steve made it to the band room with a couple of minutes to spare. Soon a suit clad brunet man in the front of the room cleared his throat and instructed everyone to choose seats at random for now “Hello, to all incoming freshmen my name is Mr. Coulson and I will be your concert band director. I am also the director of our schools marching band and Jazz ensemble.” The teacher states “If any are interested the marching band supports our schools’ football team and plays on the stands as well as performs during halftime for all home games unless told otherwise. However, it is more than just a halftime show. We work hard, we compete, and most of all we make memories. Due to the fact that we have already had band camp and learned the majority of our show it is unlikely that new members will be able to join us this season, but you are more than welcome to come out next year. Jazz ensemble is another story and auditions will be held next Wednesday at…”. The rest of Mr. Coulson’s words faded into the background as Steve went deep into thought.

Being in the marching band would give him the chance to be on the football field with Sam and Bucky. It’s under different circumstances than Steve would have wanted but he will take it. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get into the marching band. Easy peasy right? Steve then turned to a Sandy blonde sitting next to him. “Hey, I’m Steve and I was wondering if you can tell me if this band camp thing is really necessary to be in the band” he said in a whisper. “Well yeah, it’s when we learn the majority of our show as well as marching basics if you didn’t attend pre-season practices. Oh, and I’m Clint by the way.” Okay so this might not be as easy as Steve thought it would be, but that’s never stopped him before so it’s not going to stop him today.

Just as Steve began “plotting” and Mr. Coulson began discussing the music selections they will be playing this year the class was suddenly interrupted by a rambling blur bursting onto the room. “Hi I am so sorry that I’m late; I got caught in a riveting debate with my science teacher that I just couldn’t back out of but look I got a late pass it’s like a get out of jail free card if you believe hard enough isn’t it and….“ The blur who Steve then confirmed to be a student had a face of confusion when finally focusing enough to look upon the teachers face. “Um hey Mr. Coulson I didn’t know you taught orchestra too you’re just a man of many talents aren’t you. WAIT does this confirm my theory; are you really Mr. Agent because I always knew it in the deepest part of my soul” the boy said with no small amount of unmasked glee. 

Mr. Coulson however looked like the poster boy of exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples. “So, tell me Mr. Stark how me being the orchestra teacher, which I am not, supports your so-called theory” and of course the student, or Stark as Steve has gathered, immediately had a response. “Obviously spies need to have multiple talents to make all their cover stories for super top-secret missions more believable duh, and what do you mean you’re not the orchestra teacher what class is this.” Although Mr. Coulson was still clearly done with the kid’s antics there was a touch of fondness that could be seen on his face. “This Tony is concert band, and one that does not feature a pianist such as yourself. The room you are looking for is next door with Ms. Nathan.” The boy, Tony, looked down at his schedule and said “Ooooh your right Mr. Coulson Guess I’m just so used to coming here for marching band practice thanks.”

As soon as Tony had appeared, he was gone again making Steve’s head spin. Even though this Tony Stark person seemed like a bit (lot) of a headache there was something about him that drew the blond in. This added yet another reason to convince Coulson to let him in the band. With a goal in mind Steve approached the band Director after the bell rang and since Steve had lunch next, he didn’t have to worry about being late to class. “Hello sir, I’m Steve Rogers” he said while offering his hand to shake. Mr. Coulson accepted the gesture and replied, “Ah yes you’re one of my percussionists; what can I do for you”. The small blond took no time beating around the bush “Well sir I would like to be in your marching band.” For a split second the teacher looked surprised “I don’t know if you heard during class or not, but I will repeat it for you. Due to the fact that we have had band camp and learned our show for this season it is unlikely that you will be able to join”.

The small blonde briefly thought over the response before he opened his mouth “Mr. Coulson I can guarantee you I’m a hard worker and a fast learner.” Steve could see the director thinking about what he said before he responded. “Well Mr. Rogers I don’t doubt that you are both of those qualities, but even so we can’t rewrite drill just to fit one-person in.” Disappointment started to course through the blonde’s body. Before it could fully settle Mr. Coulson began to speak. “However, if you are as fast a learner as you say you are then I could give you a spot on the pit.” As soon as the words left Coulson’s mouth a river of happiness rushed through Steve’s body. The young man made his way towards the door to tell Bucky and Sam the excellent news. With half of his body out of the doorway Steve heard the call of his name, so he turned his attention back to Mr. Coulson. What the man said next is something Steve will never forget “Don’t make me regret my decision Mr. Rogers”. With a nod the freshman turned and made his way to the cafeteria.

**Present**

That season Steve made sure he stuck to his word and was the best he could be. At each and every practice Steve made sure he was not just keeping up but excelling. His determination, however, did not stop after his freshman season. The next year Steve made sure he was present for band camp and earned a spot on the drumline. Then as a Junior he pushed himself even further to become Drumline Captain. Now as a soon to be Senior, Steve is the Drum Major of the Shield High Marching Band, and is dead set on leading them to victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!! I think in any universe Steve Rodgers would always be a very head strong individual lol.  
> Band Camp- time taken before the season to learn the show that the band will be performing that season.
> 
> Color Guard- Provides visual accompaniment to go with the music. The members of the guard typically dance or perform tricks with things such as flags, color guard sabers, or color guard rifles.
> 
> Drill- drill tells a marcher where they will be and when throughout the show.
> 
> Drum Major- Leadership role in the band. Typically directs and conducts the band. The Drum Majors duties sometimes varies based on the style of marching band.
> 
> Pit- The pit is an ensemble of stationary instruments ( xylophones, marimba, chimes, guitars, etc.)
> 
> Drumline- The section of the marching band that is made up of drums and sometimes symbols.


	2. The News

Steve’s POV

Chaos. That is one of many words that describes the Shield High cafeteria during lunch time. Here you could see jokesters like Johnny Storm and Clint Barton wreaking havoc with yet another one of their prank wars (Jonny being glued to his seat and Clint having purple teeth for a week is only some of the more mild results of the ongoing battle). Then there was the cheer team consisting of people like Grant Ward, Peggy Carter, and Bobbi Morse. Sure, some were good, and some were bad, but all of them scared Steve at least a little bit. If he didn’t know any better, he would think they were all spies. 

Justin Hammer, Sitwell, and their group of assholes were there doing…. well Steve didn’t know what they were doing but he’s 98% sure it’s something stupid. There was his table that consisted of Sam, Bucky, the occasional Clintasha, and some of their football friends. They were currently having a very heated debate on the correct way to eat pizza. “Steve back me up here. You don’t fold your Pizza like a heathen right?” Steve however did not reply to Sam’s ridiculous question for his attention was on something else.  
  
A few tables away sat Bruce Banner, Pepper Pots, James Rhodes, and the one and only Anthony Edward Stark. Tony talked with bright eyes, gesturing hands, and a smile straight from a toothpaste commercial. Steve had no doubt in his mind that he was talking about science and spreading the knowledge that seems to overflow his brain. Soon, before Steve could turn away, those brown doe eyes locked with his blue ones. Before things could get awkward, Tony waved and returned to his conversation.

“HEY! EARTH TO PUNK!”, Bucky shouted right into Steve’s ear. It's times like this where he really questioned his taste in friends. “So, when are you going to ask Tony out because no offense, but the creepy stalker stare isn’t really working out for you.” Like he said before he needs new friends. Maybe he will ask Tony to come friend shopping with him; he seems like he has good taste. “I do not have a creepy stalker stare”, Steve says ignoring the first part of the question entirely. Before Sam and Bucky could push the issue any further the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

This year Steve has concert band after lunch, so he starts making his way to Mr. Coulson’s room. Navigating the school is not as hard as it was in his freshman year. It kind of helps that now he is, as some (Clint & Tony) would say, built like the Jolly Green Giant. When entering the band room, Steve grabs his mallets and sticks, and makes his way to the back where all of the percussion instruments are held. Like always Mr. Coulson is standing in front of the room wearing a sharp suit. “Students please get settled and seated quickly we have much to discuss.”

When everyone is sitting and quite the teacher begins to speak again. “As you all know this school year is coming to a close with only a few days left. Normally I would be telling you things such as don’t let your instrument collect dust over break and reminding my marchers of their schedule this summer. However, this may not be necessary for I just got word that the music program may be coming to an end.”

At this announcement a series of murmurs, conversations, and questions were heard throughout the room. “Settle down everyone nothing is set in stone yet. Tonight, there will be a board meeting that will address the fate of the music program.” With that statement they went on with the rest of the class. Nevertheless, Steve’s blood was boiling, and nobody wanted to mess with Steve on a Mission. With the flick of a wrist he pulls out his phone and sends a text.

_Marching Avengers I hope to see you all at tonight’s board meeting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I agree with Sam, I tend to eat my pizza unfolded unless its a really big slice.


	3. The Board Meeting

Steve’s POV  
The room was packed. Students, teachers, and parents alike either looked for seats or remained standing. The board sat at a panel in the front of the room. Soon Steve spotted Clint, Natasha, and Tony off to the side, so he made his way there. Not too long after Bruce and Thor joined them. “Glad you guys could make it. I’m guessing you already heard the news.” They all nodded simultaneously as Clint opened his mouth “This is bull shit. Why is music always the first to go? Why not the crappy soccer team that hasn’t won a game in forever? News flash constantly updating their field and gear is not going to improve their skills.” Honestly Steve couldn’t help but agree. The school board was not very pro arts so those were always the first programs to receive cuts to their budget.

“May I please have everyone’s attention. The meeting today will be addressing school policies, athletics, budget cuts, and the music program.” The words came out of a mouth with a big, white, bushy mustache on top. It was Superintendent Thaddeus Ross. The man was quite an imposing figure with a deep scowl and militaristic posture. He went on to start the meeting beginning with any changes to school policy for the upcoming year. Nothing too major was said so he didn’t pay too much attention. He had more pressing matters to worry about.

“Now to the topic of the music program. Due to budget cuts the board is proposing to end the music program.” Uproar arose faster than the drop of a pen. Some were stating their agreement while others were unleashing their fury. “Settle down everyone. This cut could prove to be a very good thing. It would provide the school with some financial freedom and more money for the schools other more important pursuits.” Those words were like a flick of a switch. One moment it was a loud debate of conflicting views that pointed more towards the bands favor; the next moment is filled with quiet people and thoughtful faces.

  
Before Steve could get too worried his favorite fiery brunette makes himself known. “Can you explain why the music program is ranked so low in importance when we earn more trophies and awards than basketball, debate, swim team, track, mathletes, and volleyball combined.” Once again views were in their favor when people began to murmur agreement. However, before they could claim victory Ross replied.

“Athletics are good for health and fitness, and the debate and mathematics team challenge the brain. What exactly is the music program good for?” The shift in views was like an intense tennis match. From us to Ross, from Ross to us, and back again. Let it be known that their resident genius was never one to back down from a fight. “Music is good for the soul. A person could be the most intelligent and fit person in the world, but where would they be without a soul.” Point, set, match.  
Thaddeus Ross, the ever-persistent man, was not willing to let this go easily. “Well if your music program is so accomplished you all wouldn’t mind proving just that would you.” Steve’s stomach began to churn; he did not like the sound of this one bit. “If the Shield High marching band takes first in State championships the music program stays. If not, then it ends. With that statement I would like to bring this meeting to a close.”

The gang turned to look at one another with faces of shock and distress. Steve took one look at Clint’s tense posture, Natasha’s blank face, and Tony’s sorrowful brown eyes, and knew that he had to say something. “This is not the end and we will not give up. So, we were given a tough ultimatum but it's not impossible. This band has won States in the past, and we can do it again.” He was met with some doubtful gazes.

“That may be Steve, but it has never happened in our high school career. Admit it, States is a different ballpark”, said Natasha. “That’s true but so what! It will be a cold day in hell before I let them toss us aside. We are going to have to work ten times harder but dammit I’m willing to at least try. I hope you all are too.” Tony was the first to speak up “Well Steve just said a no no word, so I know for a fact that he means business. You can count me in.” Soon everyone was on board, but in the back of their heads they were all thinking the same thing. This competition season was going to be like no other. This was going to be the competition of their lives.


	4. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just a heads up if you see italics then its typically going to be Steve's thoughts.  
> Sorry if things are slow right now but the story is going to pick up momentum soon.

Steve’s POV  
“Riiiiiiiing” one would have thought the school bell was the starting gun for a marathon. As soon as it rang students were up on their feet and making a mad dash towards the door. Who could blame them, it was the last day after all? Steve however did not feel the relaxation. Pre-season practice starts soon, and he has to get rookies looking like veterans before band camp. Any other time this wouldn’t be a problem but now more is at stake.

  
Since he was so in his thoughts Steve almost missed his name being called. “Hey Steve, Steeeeeve, Steven, Steebe, Steve-o.” _Should I turn around or walk faster?_ “Hello Clinton”, _Ha-ha payback_. “You know what Steve I’ll forgive that because we’re buddies. Anyways, some of us are planning to go grab something to eat and talk game plans. Are you in?” The pair made their way outside where the rest of the group was standing. 

  
“Hey Steve, you’re coming right”, Natasha called out. “Of course, how are we getting there.” Steve was never one to skip out on food; his mom says his stomach is bottomless pit. “Me and Tony are driving. Me, Clint and Thor in one car, and you, Tony and Bruce in the other.” Just as she was saying this a shiny black car whips around the corner and pulls up right next to them. The window slowly rolls down to reveal the supreme drama queen himself, Tony Stark in red aviator. “Hey Bitches.” -------

  
After a few minutes of his ears being shattered by Tony’s music the group pulls up to their favorite dinner, The Compound. The high schoolers walk to their usual table in the back. Not too long after they sit down a waitress with lots of curly hair and freckles walks up. “Hello everyone, long time no see. Would you like the usual” the lady asked with a hint of an Irish accent. “That would be great. Thank you, Friday,” Tony replied after everyone nodded their heads. “You got it boss.” 

  
“Ok let’s get down to business. Pre-season practice is starting soon, and we need to get the Rookies up speed, any thoughts on how we should go about that.” Even though Steve was drum major he still wanted input from everyone before he proposed ideas to Coulson. “Well surely we ought to start with the marching basics,” Thor said in his Norwegian accent. Natasha was the next one to add “We also have to start building up stamina. So maybe we can do group exercises and the band could do tracking to get used to playing while moving.” While the two were speaking Steve pulled out a note pad and wrote down what was being said. 

  
“The color guard is probably going to be teaching flag and dance basics, but I think it would be beneficial to start teaching the fundamentals of the harder stuff that’s going to be in our show. By the way, what's the theme of our show this year?” When Tony finishes his sentence, Friday is back with the food and drinks. Once the piles of fries, onion rings, and burgers make their way on to the table Steve answers his question. “I believe this year’s show is The fight against Evil. So basically, a good vs evil themed show. The theme allows for bold visual creativity and the music is high intensity. I think we could have a lot of fun with this show, but we have to be able to portray it well.” 

  
After lots of eating and strategizing the marchers wrap up and make their way out the door. Meanwhile Steve is once again lost in his head. Training rookies is only one of the things they have to worry about. They still have to think about uniforms, choreography, drill, wow factors, costumes, and budgeting. Mr. Coulson normally handles all of the above, but with what’s on the line Steve can’t control his worry. 

  
“Hey Cap, are you good?” At that question Steve looked down at the big brown eyes of Tony Stark. On his face one could see confusion with a hint of concern. No matter how much Tony jokes around he’s always there for people, even if he doesn’t admit it. “I’m good, we’re good”, Steve said after a moment. Steve will make sure that the music department will be fine with every fiber of his being. Even if he’s a senior and he’ll be in college by the time the program is gone, he’ll fight for those that it will affect. And that’s a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions  
> Tracking: The instruments in the band practice their music while marching 
> 
> Theme: marching band show often have a theme. The shows costumes, music, drill, props, equipment, and choreography is typically related to the theme.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
